


seaweedbrain Created a groupchat

by valkyrite



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Canon Compliant, Dysphoria, Everyone Is Gay, Genderfluid Character, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Female Piper McLean, Vines, all in lowercase duh, groupchat, text fic, will add later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrite/pseuds/valkyrite
Summary: seaweedbrain : i hve a qestinseaweedbrain : wil i die ifi drnk bleacghcmdxfnwisegirl : You did what nowBasically A cliche Riordanverse groupchat ficEveryone is well and alive because I fucking said soRate T for swearing





	1. Chapter 1

**_Percy Jackson Created A Groupchat_**  

_**Percy Jackson Added Annabeth Chase And 15 More To The Groupchat** _

_**Percy Jackson Changed His Name To seaweedbrain ** _

 

seaweedbrain : hi!!!!

Annabeth Chase : No


	2. Percy What The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just everyone being dorks

_**Percy Jackson Created A Groupchat** _

_**Percy Jackson Added Annabeth Chase And 15 More To The Groupchat** _

_**Percy Jackson Changed Their Name To seaweedbrain** _

 

 **seaweedbrain** **:** hi!!!!

 **Annabeth Chase :** No

 

_**seaweedbrain Changed Annabeth Chase's Name To wisegirl** _

 

 **wisegirl :** Percy,What is this

 **seaweedbrain** : a groupchat

 **seaweedbrain** : duh

 **seaweedbrain** :since leo upgraded our phones and stuff so i decided to create a gc for communication!!!! uwu

 **wisegirl** : Fine,Just don't do anything stupid

 **seaweedbrain** : ofc annabae

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

4:25 Pm

 

 **Jason Grace** : hello???

 **seaweedbrain** : bro!!!!!

 

_**seaweedbrain Changed Jason Grace's Name To lightningbro** _

 

 **Leo Valdez** : *gasp* no!! jason is MY bro!!

 

 **Leo Valdez** Changed Their Name To supermanfavbro

 

 **seaweedbrain** : NOO 

 **seaweedbrain** : he is MINEE

 **seaweedbrain** : jason u love me more rite???

 **lightningbro** : but i love u guys both :(((((

 

_Piper Mclean Is Online_

 

 **Piper Mclean** : if i didnt know better i would thought u guys have a crush on jason

 **Piper Mclean** : and back off BItCHeS 

 **Piper Mclean** : IM HIS BEST BRO

 **supermanfavebro :** sure jan

 

**_PIper Mclean Changed Their Name To surejan_ **

 

 **seaweedbrain** : bt aint u his gf tho ???

 **surejan** : and????

 **supermanfavebro :** that mean you cant be his bro

 **supermanfavebro** : SSKSKSKSKKSKSK 

 **surejan** : mean :((((((((((

 **surejan** : @lightningbro back me up on this

 **surejan** : im YOUR bro

 **lightningbro** : uhhh wat

 **lightningbro** : i meam,,,they have a point

 **lightningbro** :ur not my bro,ur my bae

 **surejan** : wow

 **surejan** :  #top 10 anime betrayal

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.19 AM

  


seaweedbrain : look

seaweedbrain : since everyones name are boringgggg

seaweedbrain :ive decided to change everyone name!!!

  


**_seaweedbrain Changed Nico di Angelo's Name To thatgayemokid_ **

**_seaweedbrain Changed Hazel Levesque's Name To softbaby_ **

**_seaweedbrain Changed Frank Zhang's Name To canadianbaby_ **

**_seaweedbrain Changed Reyna Ramírez-Arellano 's Name To scaryrara_ **

**_seaweedbrain Change Will Solace's Name To fuckingsunshine_ **

**_seaweedbrain Change Rachel Elizabeth Dare's Name To artistichoe_ **

**_seaweedbrain Change Calypso's Name To teentitan_ **

**_seaweedbrain Change Thalia Grace's Name To basicallyatree_ **

**_seaweedbrain Change Bianca di Angelo's Name To balenciaga_ **

**_   
_ **

**seaweed brain :** i fucking did it dude

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

7.45 AM

  


wisegirl And thatgayemokid Are Online

  


thatgayemokid : @wisegirl your boyfriend is trying to kill will

thatgayemokid : please come get him

wisegirl : Sigh

wisegirl : Where

thatgayemokid : hades cabin

  


________________________________________________________________________________________

8.02 AM

  


_seaweedbrain Is Online_

  


_**seaweedbrain Changed wisegirl's Name To traitor** _

  


**seaweedbrain** : THAT BLONDEY BITCH WAS TRYIG TO TOOK AWAY NICOS INNOCENT

**traitor** : Innocence*

**thatgayemokid** : FOR HADES SAKES WE WERE JUST CUDDLING

**traitor** : Percy,Nico is 17 already.He can decide for himself

**fuckingsunshine** : ^^ agree with annabeth

**seaweedbrain** : BUT NEEKS IS MY BABY BROTHER

**fuckingsunshine** : and my boyfriend

  


_lightningbro Is Online_

  


**lightningbro** : uhhhhhh what is going on

**thatgayemokid** : percy tried to kill will

**lightningbro** : why???

**seaweedbrain** : JASON

**seaweedbrain** : HE WAS TAKING AWAY OUR BABYS I N N O C E N C E

**lightningbro** : WHAT

**lightningbro** : IM GONNA ELECTROCUTE HIM

**traitor** : Oh my gods, NO

**thatgayemokid** : i fuckin hate you guys 

**thatgayemokid** : AJSHJKCJAJHDNA

  


_softbaby Is Online_

  


**_s_ oftbaby** : Language guys :(((((((((

**seaweedbrain** : oh shoot sorry

**lightningbro** : sorry hazel,,,,,,,,

**thatgayemokid** : sorry,sis

  


  


  


  


__


End file.
